Nice Items Update
The Nice Items update is a collection of items added to Oldschool Runescape. The items act as a minor gold sink. Rings Handy Ring *Increases all exp gained by 1% for these skills: Smithing, Crafting, and Construction. *Made by using a '''Mithril Ring (requires 50 Smithing and Crafting with a Mithril Bar and a Ring mould on a furnace) on a Steel Framed Workbench''' (requires 46 construction) to receive a Fine Mithril Ring. *Take the Fine Mithril Ring to a Master Crafter in the Crafter's guild, who will add the finishing touches for 100,000 gold. *Not tradeable. Ring of Nature *Increases all exp gained by 1% for these skills: Woodcutting, Farming, Herblore *Made by using any axe on a Maple Root (with 45 Farming and 50 Woodcutting) to get Maple Root Fibers. Click the fibers to twist them into a Fiber Ring. '''Then, create an '''Potion of Nature(unf) (with 45 herblore by adding these herbs, in order, to a vial of water: Guam, Marrentill, Tarromin, Harralander, Ranarr weed, Irit leaf). Bring the unfinished potion to Kaqemeex, who will finish the potion with his secret ingredient for 100,000 gold. Use the finished potion on the ring to complete it. *Not tradeable. Ring of Offering *Increases prayer exp gain by 1% *Made with 52 crafting and 52 prayer by using a Chisel on''' Dragon bones '' ' ''and recieving '' '' a'' Bone Ring *Talk to Drezel and show him the Bone Ring, he will then sell you a Guthix relic for 100,000 coins and tell you to give the ring and relic to the Nature Spirit. Do this, and the Nature Spirit will turn the ring into a Ring of Offering. *Not tradeable. Ring of Sacrifice *Increases prayer exp gain by 1.5% *Made with 70 prayer by using a Bone Ring on the Chaos Temple altar. Doing so will cost 20 life points, and you must offer 100,000 coins to the altar. *Gives -10 to all defenses, but provides a +2 prayer boost. *Not tradeable. Ring of Death *When a player dies, the ring will crumble but the player will keep their equipment after dying (NOT their inventory contents) A player must have at least 10 prayer points left for the effect to work. (Not useable in Pvp) *Made by taking a Ring of Life to TzHaar-Hur-Lek who will transform the Ring of Life into a Ring of Death for 40,000 coins. *Not tradeable. Neck slot items Perfect essence ammy *Increases all runecrafting exp gained by 1% *Made with Perfect Essence, by taking pure essence to the Dark Mage in the abyss and allowing him to siphon your Magic and Runecrafting skill into the essence (requires 45 Magic and 45 Runecrafting and costs 100,000 coins), temporarily draining both skills to 0. Then, string the essence with 'Bronze Wire '(requires 10 Crafting). *Not tradeable. Dark amulet *Stats: +10 to all attack bonuses , -2 to all defences except Magic, +4 Magic defense, +7 Strength bonus, +4 Prayer bonus *1/100 drop from KBD, when one drops, all players who dealt damage will recieve it. *Not tradeable. Gold Enchanting New spell, Lvl-0 Enchant, a level 3 spell, will allow you to enchant Gold jewelry, giving 15 Magic exp. Enchanted Gold Ring- Ring of Greed *If a monster drops gold while this ring is equipped, the gold drop is doubled . Can double 5000 gold before crumbling (leaving you with 10000 coins). Enchanted Gold Necklace- Homeward Necklace *Rub the necklace to reset your Home Teleport cooldown. 5 charges. Enchanted Gold Amulet - Amulet of Will *+1 to all attack and defense bonuses Enchanted Gold Bracelet- Warding brace *+2 Magic defense, blocks 1 damage when you are hit by an attack that deals 2 or more. Crumbles when 30 damage has been blocked. Glove slot items Runic gloves *Made by imbuing Barrows gloves with 1 of every Rune type at the Dark Mage in the Abyss (Requires 80 Magic and 65 Runecrafting) costing 300,000 coins. *Stats: +8 Magic attack, +8 all Defensive stats *Not tradeable.